enter_the_metro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
There is a variety of weapons in the Metro. Some are pre-war, others are made in the Metro itself. Note that this is a list of common weapons; some unique weapons, one-of-a-kinds, are within the Metro as well. Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns Bastard - The Bastard is a Metro-made sub-machine gun. With high damage, high fire rate, but low accuracy, it overheats very quickly - hence the name "Bastard". Its 30-round magazine fires Metro 5.45x39mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. MP5 - A pre-war German sub-machine gun. Has high damage and rate of fire, with medium accuracy. The 30-round magazine fires 9x19mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. MP7 - Another pre-war German sub-machine gun. It his medium damage with a very high rate of fire, and medium accuracy. The 30 round magazine fires unique 4.6x30mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. Modified Russian Rifle - The Modified Russian Rifle, or AKS-74U, is a compact version of the Kalashnikov, designed for close-quarters combat. It has high damage and rate of fire, but has medium accuracy. Its 30-round magazine fires Metro 5.45x39mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. Kalashnikov - The Kalashnikov, Kalash, or AK-74M, is a both pre-and-post war assault rifle with high accuracy, and medium damage and fire rate. Its 30-round magazine fires Metro 5.45x39mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. Kalashnikov 2012 - The Kalashnikov 2012, Kalash 2012, or AK-2012, is a pre-war assault rifle reserved mainly for the Rangers, as it has high damage, fire rate, and accuracy. Its 30-round magazine fires Metro 5.45x39mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. M4 - A pre-war American assault rifle with high damage, rate of fire, and accuracy. Its 30-round magazine fires 5.56x45mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. MKEK MPT - A Turkish assault rifle with high damage, rate of fire, and very high accuracy for its class. Its 30-round magazine fires 7.62x51mm or 5.56x45mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. RPK-74 - The RPK-74 is a light machine gun (Or Squad Automatic Weapon), is a pre-war weapon with high damage and range, but medium rate of fire. It's larger, 45-round magazine, fires 5.45x39mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. M27-IAR - A German light machine gun (Or Squad Automatic Weapon) and designated marksman rifle of pre-war design. High damage with very high range for its class, with a medium rate of fire. Its 30-round magazine fires 5.56x45mm ammuntion, or military grade bullets. MG36 - Another German light machine gun (Or Squad Automatic Weapon) and assault rifle from pre-war times. Medium damage with very high range and medium-to-high rate of fire. Its 30-round magazine or 100-round drum magazine fires 5.56x45mm ammunition, or military grade bullets. Handguns Lolife - The Lolife is a Metro-made semi-automatic pistol with an 8-round clip. It has medium damage, but a high rate of fire and range. It fires Metro .44 ammunition, or military grade bullets. Revolver - The Revolver is a Metro-made revolver with a 6-round rotating cylinder. It has high damage and range, but medium rate of fire. It fires Metro .44 ammunition, or military grade bullets. Baretta M9 - A pre-war Italian pistol with a 15-round clip. Medium damage and range, but also a high rate of fire. It fires 9x19mm ammunition or military grade bullets. P320 - A pre-war pistol of undefined origin (Believed to be either Switzerland, Germany or America) with a range of calibers. It can fire 9x19mm, .370 or .40mm, or .45mm ammuntion, or military grade bullets, from a 17, 14, and 10 round clip respectively. The damage and accuracy varies from ammunition to ammunition, though the trend is: High damage, medium range, and high rate of fire. It is a very rare, valued sidearm. Shotguns Uboinik - The Uboinik, or Shambler, is a Metro-made automatic revolving shotgun with 6 shells per load. It has high damage and rate of fire, with medium accuracy. It fires Metro 12x70 buckshot rounds, or military grade shells. Duplet - The Duplet is a Metro-made double-barrel shotgun that can be upgraded to the ridiculous quad-barrel shotgun. It has a high damage, medium accuracy, and a low rate of fire. it fires Metro 12x70 buckshot rounds, or military grade shells. Heavy Automatic Shotgun - The Heavy Automatic Shotgun, Abzats, or Modified DShK, is a combination Metro and pre-war mounted shotgun. Initially a DShK 12.7mm Machine Gun, it has been modified for more conventional use. It has high damage and rate of fire, with medium accuracy. Its 20-round magazine fires Metro 12x70 buckshot rounds, or military grade shells. Ashot - The Ashot is considered both a shotgun and a pistol - a shotgun due to its ammunition type, and a pistol due to it being about the size of a revolver with an extended barrel. It has high damage, medium accuracy, and low rate of fire. Its one-round barrel fires Metro 12x70 buckshot or slugs, or military grade shells. Bigun - The Bigun is a strange shotgun, with a design similar to the Uboinik (In terms of its 6-round rotating barrel). It has a high damage and rate of fire, but low accuracy. It fires Metro 12x70 buckshot or military grade shells. Saiga-12 - The Saiga-12 is a pre-war, magazine-fed automatic shotgun. It has high damage and rate of fire, and medium accuracy. It fires Metro 12x70 buckshot rounds, or military grade shells. KSG12 - A somewhat rare pre-war shotgun of unique design. Very high damage and medium rate of fire, with medium-high accuracy. Fires Metro 12x70 buckshot or slugs, or military grade shells. AA-12 - A very rare, fully automatic pre-war shotgun using drum magazines. High damage with high rate of fire, and medium accuracy. Fires Metro 12x70 buckshot, or military grade shells. SPAS-12 - An Italian pre-war shotgun designed for pump action or semi automatic fire. High damage with a varying rate of fire, and medium-high accuracy. Fires 12x70 buckshot, or military grade shells. Pneumatic Weapons Helsing - The Helsing is a Metro-made Pneumatic speargun with a rotating barrel, holding eight steel bolts per interchangeable barrel. It has varying damage, high accuracy, and medium rate of fire. Tihar - The Tihar, or Tikhar, is a Metro-made high-power air rifle. Its 15-round magazines fire 15mm bearings. It has varying damage, high accuracy and rate of fire. Hellbreath - The Hellbreath, or Volt Driver, is a Metro-made air rifle that fires 15mm bearings from a 15-round magazine. It is technically considered a railgun, as its ammunition is electrified via a charged battery. It has high damage and accuracy, but medium rate of fire. Sniper Rifles Clapper - The Clapper, or VSSK Vychlop, is a very special sniper rifle. Its five-round magazine fires the ever-rare 12.7x108mm (Though modified for 12.7x55mm Metro ammunition), and is given to only the most deadly and accurate of snipers. It has high damage and accuracy, with medium rate of fire. Preved - The Preved is another pre-war sniper rifle, which fires the 12.7x108mm (or 12.7x55mm Metro ammunition) in its single shot magazine (One shot, reload). It is, technically, a bolt action anti-material rifle. It has very high damage, high accuracy, and a low rate of fire. Valve - The Valve is a Metro-made sniper rifle with an odd design (The 5-round magazine is on the left-hand side of the barrel). It fires 7.62x54mm Metro ammunition or military grade rounds. It has a high damage, very high accuracy, and low rate of fire. M98B - A pre-war American sniper rifle of bolt action design. Fires .338 Lapua ammunition from a 5-round magazine. Extremely high damage and accuracy, with a low rate of fire. Very rare and highly valued. M110 - Technically a DMR of pre-war American origin, sometimes with a built-in suppressor. Semi-automatic, firing 7.62x51mm rounds, with high damage, and accuracy that drops depending on firing speed, with a medium rate of fire. Heavy Weapons Flamethrower - The Flamethrower is a Metro-made weapon that can be both carried and emplaced. It is fueled by gasoline, has a very high damage, moderate accuracy, and a slow rate of fire. Gatling - The Gatling, or Hand-Held Minigun, is a Metro-made minigun that can be both carried and emplaced. It uses a spring mechanism to wind up, and fires 12.7x108mm ammunition from its 500-round box magazine. It has high damage, low accuracy, and a high rate of fire. Emplaced Weapons DShK 12.7mm Machine Gun - The DShK 12.7mm Machine Gun is a pre-war mounted machine gun turret that fires 12.7x108mm ammunition from a belt-fed box magazine. It has very high damage, moderate accuracy, and a moderate-to-high rate of fire. Explosives Claymore Mine - The Claymore Mine is a Metro-made explosive designed after the U.S. M18 Claymore Mine and the Russian MON-50 Claymore Mine. It has a very high damage, and is triggered by a laser trip-wire. Grenade - The grenade is a pipe-bomb designed throwable explosive with high damage. It is activated via a fuse at one end, and has approximately five seconds before it explodes. The Grenade has 3 variants - Normal, Sticky, and Incendiary. Normal ones bounce off surfaces and explode like a fragmentation grenade. The Sticky Grenades will stick to surfaces via the nails sticking out of it (This also gives it a slightly higher damage and can stick to enemies). Incendiary grenades are composed of a mixture of unkown liquids that will burn continously for several minutes after the grenade shatters. Medved - The Medved, or Home-Made Grenade Launcher, is a grenade launcher that uses a spring-loaded launching mechanism to fire grenades. It has high damage, medium accuracy, and a slow rate of fire. Knives Trench Knife - The Trench Knife is a Metro-made knife. It is used specifically as a last resort in combat, and as a general tool. Tanto Knife - An American knife with a specially designed tip, to reinforce the blade, with pre-war origins. Karambit - A knife of pre-war Sumatran origin, designed in the general shape of a talon. Causes deep wounds, and is a very rare weapon. Thrown Throwing Knives - Metro made throwing Knives are accurate thrown weapons that are often used to make silent kills in place of a silenced weapon. Kunai - Pre-war Japanese throwing knives of higher quality, valued for their multiple uses and extended lifespan. Shuriken - Another pre-war Japanese throwing weapon designed specifically for killing and pinning. More rare than a kunai yet of roughly the same value. MP5.jpg|MP5 MP7.JPG|MP7 m4.jpg|M4 MKEK_MPT-76.jpeg|MKEK MPT M27IAR.jpg|M27-IAR MG36.jpg|MG36 M9A1.jpg|M9 P320.jpg|P320 KSG12.jpg|KSG-12 AA12.jpg|AA-12 Spas12.jpg|SPAS-12 M98B.jpg|M98B M110_ECP_Right_Bipod.jpg|M110 Tanto.jpg|Tanto knife Karambit.jpg|Karambit kunai.jpg|Kunai Shuriken.jpg|Shuriken